I Wanted a Cat, Not a ALIEN!
by Marik's girl
Summary: Fifteen year old Tabitha Anderson didn't want much in life. All that she really wanted was a cat or kitten. She didn't think she would get a pet ALIEN! Xenomorph/Human
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alien or the series!

**Alien © Ridley Scott**

**Note:** I would like for this to turn out as a humor fic... well see if I can even make it funny … 0.O Anyways this is just something I came up with. I don't think there is enough Alien stories out their; so I thought I would add to the collection... enjoy XD

**I Wanted A Cat! Not a ALIEN!**  
Written by: Marik's girl

Prologue

Tabitha Anderson never wanted much in this world. She had a great family - parents that she loved and cared for, the BEST grandfather in the world, a wonderful great-grandmother and a cute and sweet little brother that was three-years-old. She had lots of friends and loved to draw and paint (and was good at it.) She was single and she loved her life (well most of the time...) but there was one thing that she always wanted - a cat or kitten, really it didn't matter which. When she was five, she saw her first kitten and she fell in love with it (she couldn't remember if it was a boy or a girl... but she really didn't care.) she remembered that it was orange and white, and she wanted it more then anything at the time. But her family was low on income and they could never buy her that cute little kitten that she wanted so much. She decided when she turned sixteen, that she would get a job and save up money and buy a cat or kitten of her own and take care of it.

In one month she would be sixteen... but it seems that she would never live to see the age of sixteen!

There in front of her was a black beast... well more like a black demon with at lot of drool. It body is a skeletal, biomechanical in appearance. A elongated, cylindrical skull that had no visible eyes that could be seen. A sharp bladed tip on his long tail. It's mouth pulled back as it showed it's sharp teeth, it's mouth slowly open and you could see a inner mouth in side it's mouth. It sat much like a cat or dog would, but she had a feeling that it walked on it's legs and look even more terrifying then it already was. It leaned a bit forward and wagged it's tail?

…

…

O.0

Tabitha's jaw dropped. It was wagging it's tail like a freakin' puppy! It leaned forward and rubbed it long, big and smooth head against her cheek as it continued to wag it's tail like a puppy dog. She sat frozen stiff.

What the hell is going on!?

**End Prologue **

… XD An alien with a wagging tail :-) I dunno, that just came to me. Review my pretties :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alien or the series!

**Alien © Ridley Scott**

**Note:** When I was small, I was afraid of dogs... I was so scared that I climbed on top of my dad's head (That was when I was really small.) I don't dislike dogs, I just like cats better. I can handle small dogs, just not the big ones -.-; _Anyways_, I'm glad so many liked this story so far ^.^ it makes me happy to see reviews :) So here is the next chapter!

**Thanks to:** Angelic, Guest, Guest, Applejax XD, OSR fanatic, Sachiko Harada, Leopardlovergirl

VOTE!  
Which name do _you _think that my Xenomorp's name should be?

Kolr – Means: Black or coal  
Kishan – Means: The Black or The Blue  
Kishen – Means: The Black or The Blue  
Cáel - Means: Slender  
Kamau – Means: Quite Warrior

In the mean time, I'll just call him Kolr, but I would like to hear what you think is better! Review or PM me with the answer!

**Chapter One**  
Written by: Marik's girl

Tabitha slammed the front door close as she sighed with relief. It took her forever to lose that - that-whatever that thing was. It would follow her where ever she went and it was pissing her off - royally! She wondered what that black demon really was... she had never seen such a thing before in all her life. She sighed as she walked into the living room and went towards the couch, she stopped when she saw some gooey and slimy stuff that was dripping on to the couch; she blinked her blue-green eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. Their hanging on the ceiling on all fours was the black demon! ' What the HELL! How did that thing get inside the house! ' as if it could read her mind, the black demon turned it's head and looked at her. (At least she thought so, she wasn't so sure because it wasn't like he had any eyes...)

And then out of no where, it pounced onto her and she fell onto her back with and groaned as the black demon rubbed it's head against her cheek once more as it wagged it sharp looking tail that could kill. She put her hands on his boney but smooth chest. "Ugh! Get off of me!" as if the thing was actually a dog, it didn't listen to a word that she said as it continued cuddle her. She groaned in displeasure. Why did her family have to take a trip at a time like this? Why didn't she just go with them? Why did weird stuff always happen to her? "**Pretty human...**" Tabitha raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Was she hearing things? That voice sounded awfully male...

"**Pretty, pretty human.**" she blinked at the black demon. Now she was sure that she heard that. Did that thing just speak inside her head? She then heard a hiss/purr coming from it. Yep she was going crazy - with that she fainted.

**:::::**

His name was Kolr, his race was known as the Xenomorps. His race were killing machines and only served their queen. They gathered hosts, so that their brethren could be born. But unlike most of the xenomorphs that were born in their hive, Kolr was different. Yes, his host was human - but he was not born in the hive, he was born in a lab - their was no queen and he knew of no other brethren. He was the only one born. At least that he knew of. A part of him knew that he must find his mother, the queen and find human hosts for new brethren to be born. But Kolr wasn't a regular drone - he _didn't_ want to take the orders of the queen, he _didn't _want to kill (unless his life depended on it.) He _wanted_ to know what it was like _outside _of the lab.

He wanted to find out about what humans did.

He was curious about humans. Then one day he found his chance, he escaped the lab (while killing a few scientists and soldiers that got in his way.) He knew that the soldiers were looking for him, but so far they were not able to find him - and he wanted to keep it like that. Then while he was looking around the human places, he could smell the most delightful scent. He hid himself as he followed the smell and then finally found it. In the form of a human girl. She was about 5' 5" in height with long brown hair that went past her shoulders with blonde highlights. Beautiful blue-green eyes and pale looking skin (at least to him, she is actually fair looking.) The female was wearing some sort of outer skin (clothes) that he always saw the humans wear. He had never seen a human with her eye color before or the kind of scent that surrounded the female.

He was curious about her.

He surprised her by jumping in front of her, she gasped as she fell onto her behind. She stared at him with wide eyes... she was scared of him. He could smell it. He didn't want her to be afraid of him, so he wagged his sharp tail in a playful manner and rubbed his long and smooth head against her soft cheek. He liked the feel of her, she was so- soft and her smell was so sweet. The next thing that he knew, she stood up and ran away from him. He didn't like that, so he hissed with displeasure. He didn't want her to run away from him. So he followed her. A little while later, he knew that she _thought_ she had lost him and she ran into the human house. Her home.

But Kolr was smart and he open one of the windows of the human house and crawled inside and crawled on top of the ceiling and into the living room. She finally noticed him when she went into the living room. Her jaw dropped and she looked shocked to see him hanging on her ceiling. He was pleased that she didn't move and he wanted her to stay that way. So he pounced onto her, making her fall onto her back and she groaned. "Ugh! Get off of me!" she shouted at him as she put her small hands on his boney but smooth chest. He didn't listen to her as he continue to rub his head against her cheek and continue to wag his tail in pleasure. "**Pretty human...**" he watched as she raised an eyebrow in confusion. Could this human hear him in her mind? No human that he knew could ever hear what a Xenomorph would say... so to find out if she really could, he said it again.

"**Pretty, pretty human.**" he saw her eyes widen. ' Now I know I heard that! Is that thing speaking inside my head? ' he ignored her thought of calling him a _thing._ After all, human's could never tell what gender a Xenomorph was. (Besides the queen of course.) He gave a hiss/purr at her and the next thing he knew, she fainted. What an odd human...

**End Chapter One**

Yeah, I know... it's a short chapter. I didn't know what else to put in this chapter, thus the short chapter. At least it was longer then the prologue XD I'll try to make the next chapter longer (If my brain will work, dang it!) Review my pretties :-)

_**P.S. Should the Xenomorph be a King? Let me know! **_


End file.
